


Have Your Back

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [14]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: And lil violence cause Anti shows up to beat up some baddies!, Anti redemption woo!!!, Anti takes care of Dark, Comfort, Dark gets hurt yo!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, There be blood!, its cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: "If you ever get the chance, I had a cute idea. Where dark gets himself in a not so favorable situation on a mission, and things aren't looking to great, but bam. Anti to the fuckin rescue, just fucking everyones shit up. I know its usually anti in trouble and the boy deserves some redemption."-CosHeartsA cute oneshot from a wonderful request :3





	Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do requests in order of when I get them, but when I saw this one I really wanted to write it next because Anti deserves some redemption yesss!!! I love protective boys!!!

Dark was tired. This week, both the Ipliers and the Septics had been busy with work, not getting much of a break as they had to leave for multiple jobs day after day. Everyone wanted to be done with it, all wanting some time to relax, and Dark was in agreement. He wasn’t going to postpone any of the work they had to do, though; he wanted to get everything done as soon as he could, and then they could finally relax. But the formal ego knew the constant effort was taking a toll on the others; not all of them had the same work ethic that he had and many of them were starting to lose focus. He caught himself wanting to doze off once in a while as well.

It was late at night after many of them had returned from yet another mission when Dark found information on another building. It was related to a group the egos were dealing with, a group that wasn’t too threatening, but they’ve caused disturbances in the past. It seemed they were up to something again as the lesser beings would flock around them when trouble was starting. The egos weren’t worried about the lesser beings, those were hardly sentient, more like a sense of humans’ corruption and malicious feelings that have created a tangible form. Those were more like the pests of the egos’ world, nothing more than an annoyance. However weak they were, though, an annoyance was still an annoyance and it would be best to stop whatever was going on now before it becomes a bigger problem later. Anti had once compared it to a school fight when the egos had discussed the group in the past, saying that when kids would start a fight, others would crowd around them and shout along. It was almost instantaneous how the groups would form, like a magnet calling everyone over.

Dark looked at the notes, seeing that the building wasn’t too advanced looking, and it was afterhours so there was a good probability that no one was still there. The formal ego thought about telling the others, but it was a simple job and it would be easier for him to handle it himself. He would sneak into the building and see if he could find what the group was planning; if there were others there, he could simply deal with them on the spot. He wanted to know what they were trying to do, but he was fine with dispelling the group regardless. Looking around, it also seemed that most of the egos were already falling asleep. Wilford had one leg hanging off the side of the couch in the living room with his face buried in a pillow, Dr. Iplier was leaning back on another couch with his eyes closed, and Google had already muttered something about needing to cool his systems.

The formal ego had done plenty of jobs on his own and didn’t think much of it as he rolled his shoulders back and prepared to leave. He did announce quietly that he was stepping out, though he wasn’t sure if anyone was awake enough to acknowledge it, and disappeared from the manor as he traveled to the building in question.

Once he stepped out of the shadows to the front entrance of the building, Dark could immediately feel the sluggishness in the air, dull and slow. As he walked closer to the entrance, he saw movement from the corner of his eyes and saw one of the lesser beings slinking around a corner. The formal ego sighed, it was a bothersome really to deal with these creatures, and flicked his wrist as a shadow wrapped around the creature’s form and dispersed it.

He pushed the door open, hearing it creak, and stepped inside of the first room. The lights were off, not that Dark couldn’t see anyway, and there was a wooden table in the middle of the room with chairs around it and cabinets to the side. Papers were scattered on the table and Dark put a hand on the top few pages, sliding them to the side to see what they were, but didn’t find anything of interest. He closed his eyes, a hand going up to pinch the bridge of his nose, and he grumbled, feeling the grogginess starting to catch up with him. He opened his eyes once he moved on to the next room, seeing a few monitors and computers against the back wall. They were nowhere near as advanced as the tech back at the manor, simple brands and old keyboards across the tables, and Dark huffed as thought about returning another time to check them. He didn’t want to deal with computers at the moment. There were a few sticky notes hanging on the side of the screens, notes and loose pages with scribbled writing, and looking at them showed there were indeed plans, but it appeared to be more of an irritation than a serious problem.

A thud made the ego turn around, seeing two more of the lesser beings lurking along the walls towards him as one of them knocked over a book from a side table, and Dark swept his hand in front of him as shadows rose to get rid of them. He might as well clear the area of them while he’s here. There was a doorway leading to another room to the right, the space wider, and there was another table in the back with unfamiliar objects laying on it. Dark frowned as he walked through the opening, steps quiet, and squinted as he approached the table.

Left foot.

Right foot.

Left foo- _snap!_

Dark held back a shout, falling down to his right knee as his left foot was caught in what looked like a bear trap, but strange energy surged through the trap, shocking the ego as he winced with clenched teeth. The pant leg was ripped, jagged metal teeth piercing his skin, and he let out a seething breath as he saw blood falling to the floor. He looked down at the trap, inspecting the design that wasn’t blurred from blood, and sure enough there was some type of power source blending in with the floor that coursed through the metal trap. He lifted his hand up, hovering over the ensnarement, but his hand was shaking, unsteady, and the pain was too great for him to focus.

But a _trap_ , in the middle of the floor, and Dark fell for it? Damn, was he that out of it right now? He closed his eyes, trying to focus once more to summon his shadows or do something, anything to get the metal teeth out of his skin, but he couldn’t calm his breathing. There were hurried footsteps approaching, causing the formal ego to jolt his head up and turn to look behind him and frowned. Not good; he was not in a good position right now. He couldn’t move either, the device keeping him stuck, and he felt his leg going numb.

Some of the lesser beings started to appear in the corners of the room, watching Dark with glowing eyes, stepping closer ever so slowly, and the ego glared at them. He stood up on shaky legs, twisting his body around as much as he could to face the newcomers as the footsteps grew louder, and did his best to keep an intimidating appearance when the figures appeared in the doorway where he had walked through. There were two men, one standing in front of the other as they stared at Dark with wide eyes before glancing down at the trap. As soon as they realized what happened, the man in front smirked as the second man prowled around the formal ego, eyeing him with a tilted head. They wore dark ruffled clothing, eyes glowing in the dim light, and Dark easily recognizing them as belonging to the troublemaking group.

“What do we have here?” The first man hummed, standing up straight and looking a little neater than the other man. “You look familiar.”

“Suit.” The second man said, voice gruff and hushed as he walked around on all fours. “Fancy man.”

“I see that.” The first nodded, stepping closer to Dark, not appearing to be afraid of him.

Dark glowered at them both, head turning to eye the prowling man for a moment before returning to the man in front of him.

“Your kind really is a nuisance.” Dark said, voice low as he tried to hide the unsteadiness, but the man didn’t seem convinced.

“Talking big for a man who got himself stuck ‘n a trap.”

Dark narrowed his eyes, staring at the man for a moment before he eyed the lesser beings hiding around in the room, the two men not bothered by them one bit. Hanging around these corrupted beings was disgraceful, _appalling_ , and Dark hated that he was trapped in this situation by them of all people. Disgraceful indeed.

“Living with the rats, I’m astounded that you’re even noticeable.” Dark huffed, voice strained, and the man just scoffed back.

“I don’t think you’re the one in the position to be speaking like that.”

“Fancy man.” The second one repeated, startling Dark as he jerked around to see him low on the floor. “Good money.”

“Ah, you’re right.” The first perked up, stepping around Dark over to the table as he grabbed something, a blade, and turned back to the formal ego. “I think that’s where I know you from. I think you’re that uptight prick who’s screwed with us before. I’m sure your life would be worth quite a lot to some people.” He stepped over closer, smirk turning to a grin. “How does that make you feel… losing to a rat?”

The man lifted the blade up, chuckling at his own joke, and the second man put his hands together to watch. Dark’s eyes widened, not expecting this to have happened at all, and immediately threw a hand up to catch the blade as it swung forward.

_Damn!_

He instinctively ducked his head, hand up ready to block the hit, but there was the sound of metal clanking against the ground when there should’ve been the impact of the blade against his hand. Dark lifted his head up to see what had happened, seeing that the man had dropped the blade, but there was someone standing between him and the man now.

“Someone doesn’t know their place.” The new figure said, voice low, and Dark could hear the subtle anger behind it.

Anti had appeared, knocking the blade out of the other’s hand, and the man was starting to look afraid this time. The second man snarled, standing up and glaring at Anti with strange claws at his fingertips, but before he could take a step to charge at the glitchy ego, Anti had swung a hand out to the side and flung a knife at him. The blade lodged itself into the second man’s shoulder, causing him to yelp, and Anti quickly glitched over to him to kick him square in the chest. The man fell backwards, colliding with a chair and breaking it, and Anti stared down at him with a scowl.

Metal scraped against the floor, causing both the egos to turn to the other side of the room where the first man was standing as he grabbed the blade off of the floor. The man lifted the blade up once more, moving to strike again, but Anti appeared in front of him with another knife as he swiped at the man’s hand. The man cried out, blade falling to the floor yet again as blood coated his hand, and he snarled at Anti. He turned his hand to a fist, swinging at the glitchy ego, but Anti simply caught and twisted his wrist, yanking him down as he slammed his knee against the other’s head. The man stumbled backwards, hand grabbing his forehead as he groaned, and looked up at Anti with anger. Anti didn’t give him the chance to do something else as he quickly glitched behind the man, arm around his neck as he struggled against the ego’s hold, but Anti swung the man around into the wall with a thud before letting go as he collapsed onto the floor.

The second man was starting to get up, pieces of the broken chair clinging to his dirtied shirt, and Anti glared at him with a piercing gaze before throwing a knife back at him. The hilt of the blade hit the man’s forehead, knocking him out as well as his head was knocked back and body went limp onto the floor.

That left the lesser beings, but the commotion had riled them up as they circled the two egos, approaching with rumbling sounds and bright eyes. Anti flicked his wrists, summoning a knife in both hands, and immediately backed up to stand in front of Dark, growling at the beings. When one tried to get close, Anti growled back at it, grip tightening against the knives, and Dark could feel the glitchy ego’s energy enveloping the room. There was a collection of snaps and crackles heard from the other room and Dark looked back in time to see the computers breaking from Anti’s influence.

The lesser beings hesitated at that, wary, and finally started to retreat backwards while the glitchy ego stood his ground. They were afraid of him. Dark blinked at that, as the lesser beings didn’t really have controlled thoughts and were reckless creatures, so for them to shrink back like that…

The beings disappeared into the shadows, their presences vanishing, and they waited another moment more before they finally let out a breath to relax. The knives in Anti’s hands glitched away as he turned around to face Dark, expression softening, and he kneeled down to look at the trap still ensnaring the older ego. Dark stood still, though he couldn’t really move anyway, and Anti grimaced at the blood coating the device. He carefully put a hand above where the metal was stuck in the older ego’s leg, other hand grabbing the side of the trap, and he muttered under his breath.

“This… is gonna hurt.” Anti murmured after grumbling at the device, looking up at Dark with a sympathetic look.

Dark nodded, knowing it would as he gave the younger the okay for him to do whatever it was he was planning. Anti’s hand on his leg slid down to the other side of the trap, clutching the cold metal, and he closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath. He could glitch things, teleport them as some say, but it was difficult when attached to something else. He focused on the metal, feeling his energy steady under his fingers, then took a quick intake of air before glitching backwards with the trap in hands.

Dark groaned quietly, a sharp pain zinging in his leg as the trap was moved, but Anti had successfully taken the device without bringing Dark with him. The older ego stepped back to see where the trap was originally stuck to the floor, frowning at it, and almost stumbled back before he caught himself. He didn’t want to sit, never liking to appear weak, but it hurt like hell. Whatever energy the trap had was still making him shudder, a sick feeling throughout his body, and he knew he needed to return to the manor.

Anti quickly stood by his side, wrapping an arm around Dark’s back as he moved the older ego’s arm around his own shoulders. He brought his other hand up to cup the formal ego’s cheek, their eyes meeting, and they shared a tired look, but the younger smiled softly.

“Hey.” He said quietly, thumb rubbing the older’s cheek. “You okay?”

Dark nodded, shuffling a bit to stand with less pressure on his wounded leg, then he hummed.

“How’d you know I was here?”

“Heard you leave.” Anti answered, then his hand moved away from the older’s cheek over to his ear, tapping the earpiece that Dark was still wearing from earlier missions lightly. “I was keepin’ an eye on you.”

Dark’s eyes widened slightly, not having thought that Anti would stay up for him, especially since they all were exhausted lately, but the glitchy ego kept his small smile. He leaned forward, touching their foreheads together.

“I’m always going to have your back.”

Dark didn’t respond, not knowing how to, but he found he didn’t need to as the younger ego started moving to get a better hold on him before they could return to the manor. They did both look back at the two unconscious men on the floor, but neither of them were a threat, though Dark was sure this situation was going to be brought up in the future about how things _could_ be dangerous if they weren’t careful. He’d be sure not to step in anymore bear traps next time.

“Bedroom?” Anti asked, knowing that Dark wouldn’t want to walk around, let alone walk around in front of the others in this state and would prefer the privacy of his room.

“Bathroom. Need to wash the blood off to see how it looks.”

Anti nodded, and with that, teleported them back to the manor.

 

…

 

Dark sat in just his boxers on the side of the tub, water filled only about halfway as his wounded leg was being washed. He had his eyes closed, back leaning against the wall, and one might think he was asleep, but Anti was able to detect the small twitches and slight catches of breath the older ego made whenever he touched the wound. He was doing his best to be careful, using a cup to gently pour water over Dark’s leg to wash off the blood while he dabbed at it with a wash cloth, but he could tell it still hurt, even if Dark was acting like it didn’t.

The blood would tinge the water into odd colors, the older ego’s blackish blood still dripping from his leg, and Anti would occasionally drain the tub out and turn the faucet on for fresh water. He would make comments once in a while, some obvious like how the wound looked painful, other times just explaining what he was doing so Dark would know.

“I think one of the docs should take a look at this.” Anti murmured, looking up at Dark’s face in search of an expression or answer with a small frown.

“No…” Dark finally said after a few moments of silence. “It can heal on its own.”

“Darky…” Anti said, tone protesting, though also sad. “It’s hasn’t even stopped bleeding yet.”

“We have bandages.”

Anti frowned more at that; this wound wasn’t something Dark could just walk off in a day… if he could even walk at all. It was a serious injury and Anti was trying to help the best he could. However… he knew that they weren’t normal humans and had better healing abilities; Anti himself had gone off to take care of himself before when he didn’t want to be around others even if it wasn’t the smartest idea.

“Alright…” Anti finally said with a sigh. “But you at least have to stay in bed for a while.”

Dark didn’t respond, though he knew the older ego heard him, and he got up to find the white bandage wrapping they had under the sink. When he returned to the tub, he did his best to wash off the new blood, getting the wound as clean as possible, before lifting the older ego’s leg out of the tub and over the edge. He bandaged the wound, wrapping gauze around it with furrowed brows, and tucked in the edges to keep it in place. Once that was done, he wrapped an arm under Dark’s shoulders to help him up, the two of them walking slowly over to the bedroom from the connected bathroom to sit down on the bed. Anti grabbed a grey t-shirt and handed it to the older ego, knowing he’d want to be wearing at least something else, and he hummed as he slipped it on.

Anti left to clean up the bathroom after that, putting away the bandages and washing the bloodied washcloths, and the bathroom looked almost the same as before. There was still Dark’s ruined pants laying on the ground, the left pant leg torn and tattered, and Anti knew he wouldn’t want to wear it again even if it could be sewn. He threw it in the bathroom’s trash can, though he saved the shirt and folded it up on the counter as a note to get it for laundry later.

When he returned to the bedroom, he saw Dark laying down on the bed, eyes closed and breathing softly. He was laying on the side of the bed, more than enough room for Anti to join him, and the glitchy ego walked over quietly to the other side. Usually he would lay with Dark, sometimes using him as a pillow, but for tonight he decided to let him rest, not wanting to accidentally hurt him either.

It was still night out, room dark after Anti had turned the bathroom light off, and he made himself comfortable for the night as he rested his head on the pillow. He felt his mind start to drift off, exhaustion finally catching up with him…

“Thank you.” Dark murmured quietly.

Anti opened his eyes, head turning to see the other only to find that the older ego wasn’t facing him, but he smiled softly. He reached over to lightly take the other’s hand in his, fingers brushing against one another, and closed his eyes once more.

And if Dark had a slight limp for a few days afterwards, none of the other egos said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And I have the next request already written too so that one will show up soon!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
